


Coffe Shop Woes

by Almond Milk (Nanasian)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eren Wears Glasses, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pass it on, Pining Levi, Sleepy Cuddles, Slurs, awkward dad jokes, because we dont have enough of that, besides the assholes, cool dad grisha, erwin has a dad laugh, highkey lazy author, lowkey pastel eren, marco is half blind, overall pretty chill and happy fic, shitty attempt at humor, tagging is exhausting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasian/pseuds/Almond%20Milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren's really cute why the fuck is he so cute." - Levi at some point probably.<br/> </p><p>a.k.a. Levi has a crush on coffee shop waiter Eren Yeager but can't even form a simple sentence around him; Hange helps get the ball rolling.</p><p>[DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction (but not really)

Levi groaned and stared grumpily into his teacup, watching the leaves twirl and refused to look at Hange or the smug fucking grin on her obnoxious fucking face.

“Aww, come on you grump, quit pouting!” she laughed with that ridiculously irritating laugh of hers. “You’ve been crushing on the guy for weeks and you haven’t spoken a single word to him! Not one! How do you expect to woo him if you can’t even order a biscuit from him!”

Levi’s eyebrow twitched and he clicked his tongue. “Shut the fuck up, shithead, he’ll hear you if you keep screeching like that.”

“I don’t know Levi, he’s been glancing our way ever since we sat down, so he probably already knows.” She continued, completely ignoring his withering glare.

Oh, if looks could kill.

Levi’s gunmetal eyes snapped up and instantly met brilliant green. Or, was it blue? He still hadn’t quite figured that one out yet. Quickly bringing his eyes back to his tea, he tried to block out Hange’s snickering.

“You’re in deep, Levi.” 

Levi ignored her and brought his tea up for a sip, wrinkling his nose at the cooling temperature and glanced at his Green-Eyed Beauty again, who seemed to be blushing as his little blonde friend -male, Levi assumed. He glanced at Levi again and froze when he caught him staring again, cheeks a flaming red and Levi suddenly had the urge to touch them to see if they were as hot as they looked. Then he wanted to touch his neck and maybe his chest. Was Eren a full body blusher? Levi had never wanted to know anything so badly.

“OH! EREN!” Hange screeched and if Levi loses his hearing before he’s 30 he’ll know who to blame. Plus, he’s only 23. How old was Eren? Is he even legal? His gut twisted. Has Levi been creepily crushing on a _minor_?

“Yes, Hange?” Eren’s melodic voice spoke and Levi thanked the lord he still had hearing because god damn his voice was the best thing he’s heard since Erwin told him Hanji’s office was on the other side of the company building.

“Come sit with us! Your shifts almost over anyway, right?” Hange grinned manically, and Levi wanted to smack her.

“Oh, um, really? You don’t mind?” He reached his hand up to push his glasses up. Levi never thought anybody could pull off circular frames until now.

“No, of course not! We're off work today anyway!”

“Oh, alright then.” Eren nodded and gave a nervous smile. “I’ll be right back!” he assured them as he walked back to the employee’s work section, untying his apron on the way. Levi couldn’t help but admire his ass.

“He looks pretty good in an apron, eh?” Hange smirked at him. “Would probably make a pretty good housewife for you, something lovely to come home to.” she batted her eyes and cleared her throat, “Welcome home, darling! Would you like a meal or a bath first?” Levi glowered at her, unamused.

“Hange shut the fuck up.”


	2. Let Him Do It!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi *gaps* SPEAKS TO EREN!?

"Oh you wound me!" Hange declared, placing her hands over her heart. "Levi, you're so cruel!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot." 

Hange grinned, dropping her hands. "You love me."

Levi snorted and traced his index finger around the rim of his cup; a habit he had formed during the long and horribly boring business meetings with Erwin's business partners. He wondered what was taking Eren so long. Did he even want to come? His eyebrows furrowed. Did he leave secretly so he didn't have to join them? Maybe he doesn't even like coffee. Maybe-

"Eren!" Hange screeched, jerking Levi out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Eren out of his work uniform- a customary black button up and vest, with a name tag pinned to his apron- and in a more casual attire, a light blue sweater and jeans that hugged his thighs. Eren had an unsure smile on his face and a book bag hanging from his shoulder.

"H-hey Hanji." He nodded in her direction then Levi's. "Levi." He knew Levi's name, of course, because he was a frequent customer (and a very good tipper, whenever Eren was involved). He only knew Hanji because she once tagged along when Levi came for lunch and immediately guessed his infatuation with Eren, introducing herself the moment she found out.

Levi still regrets letting her come along in the first place.

He sat down across from Levi and took a sip out of a thermos before setting it down on the table. Maybe he does like coffee?

He works in a coffee shop for chrissake, of course he likes coffee, you idiot. Levi shook his head and focused on the conversation before him.

"So how are ya, kiddo! What's with the bag?" Hange leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table, her glasses glinting in the light.

"Oh I've been fine. I'm actually going back to my classes after this."

Hange's smile widened inquisitively. "Classes? You're in college, Eren?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah! Fresh out of highschool, actually." He took another sip out of his thermos.

He's legal, Levi sighed in relief.

Hange nodded. "Ah, so you're legal, then!"

"Hange!" Levi snapped, horrified.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" She cackled.

Levi brought his eyes back to Eren. His face was bright red and he had a hand cupped over his mouth. Quickly, Levi snatched the handkerchief he had off his lap and gave it to Eren.

"Don't want to get your drink all over the table, brat."

Brat? Levi grimaced on the inside. Why did I say that? Nice one, Levi! But Eren only nodded in thanks and replaced his hand with the cloth and wiped his mouth, then did the same to his hand.

"Thank you, Levi." Eren smiled sheepishly, then grimaced, looking down at the soiled handkerchief in his hand. "Sorry about your handkerchief. I'll clean it and return it, I promise!"

"Don't worry about it, I have plenty of those. It's nothing." He made sure not to mention how it came in a $50 set. Eren however, wasn't having it.

"No! I'll make sure to return it, okay! I feel bad enough already.."

“Eren, it's fine. It wasn't that expensive.”

“Levi!” Eren argued. “It's okay! Just let me do this, alright?”

“Yeah! Let him do it!” Hange cheered. Levi had forgotten she was there. She gave him a wide grin and gestured with her hands, urging him on.

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. “Alright.”

Immediately, Eren brightened and he grinned, and Levi thought he was about ready to die happy. So adorable. “Really? Great, Levi! I'll make sure to return it to you in perfect condition!”

Levi shrugged, desperately pushing away the urge to kiss the boy. “You're a strange one, making such a big deal out of small things.”

Eren only laughed. “My sister worries over me a lot because of it. Says I'm too trusting.” He pushed up his glasses. “It's alright, though. I can deal.”

“Eren! We should get going if we're gonna get to class on time!” A voice called out from behind them. Eren glanced up and turned to see whoever called out. It was the blond-haired kid from before.

“Alright Armin, just wait there! I'm coming!”

“Okay, but hurry up!” The boy- Armin replied, checking his watch. He was dressed rather smartly. A business casual, Levi confirms, giving his outfit a once over. Right down to the oxford shoes.

Eren turned back to them and gave an apologetic grin. “Sorry. Armin’s all about punctuality.” He stood up and adjusted the strap on his bag before picking up his thermos. “So I'll see you later, Levi?” He gave a dazzling smile.

Levi's breath hitched. He couldn't believe it. An actual angel has ascended to earth. “See you around, brat.” Amazingly, he didn't stutter. Unamazingly, he called Eren a brat.

“Bye Eren!” Hange waved manically at him as he walked away.

Eren only nodded and smiled in response, before turning away fully and leaving with his friend through the cafe doors.

And Levi certainly did not admire his ass as he left. No sir, he certainly did not. Honest.

Hange turned to him and pouted. “How come I didn't get a goodbye?” She whined.

Levi scoffed and sipped the now completely cool tea. “Probably because he hates you.”

“Why I never!” She put on a horribly fake offended face and her hands flew to her mouth. “Who could hate moi?” She fluttered her lashes.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Anyone with a brain bigger than a pea.”

Hange’s mask of offense smoothed out into into a smirk. “Eren’s legal, Levi.”

He set her with a withering glare. “Shitty-Glasses, you shut your damn mouth.”

She only laughed, gleefully. “Now you can pursue your love without the law getting involved! Congrats, Levi!”

He grumbled. “Whatever.”

"And you spoke to him, too! Actual words! You're on fire Levi!"

He tsked. "I called him a brat, Hange."

She only smiled thoughtfully. "You've said worse." She laughed. "It kinda suits him though."

Levi stayed silent.

Yeah. He's just a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting here is tiring, when you have to copy and paste from google docs. I'm so bad at this.  
> But yay for longer chapters!!  
>  
> 
> (Still in need of a beta)
> 
> Thanks.


	3. Dad-Friend Erwin Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really overdue?? Sorry, I meant to post this like 3 weeks ago but writer's block drop kicked me in the face. Whoop.

“You're so distracted today Eren, what's up?” Armin tapped the rim of Eren's glasses with the end of his pencil.

 

Eren startled, snapping out of his haze. “What? What are you talking about, Ar?”

 

Armin sighed and pushed up his own glasses- simple rectangular black frames. He only used them for reading so he didn’t see the need for a nicer pair. He leaned forward and stuck Eren with a disbelieving glare. “Eren, you’ve been on the same problem for half an hour and it’s the easiest chapter in the lesson! What’s wrong?” He made sure not to raise his voice too much; they were in a library after all.

 

Eren laughed nervously and averted his gaze. “W-what are you saying Armin? I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry about it.” He could feel his ears burning.

 

“Eren.”

 

“Armin.”

 

Armin rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat. “Fine. Whatever. I’m sure whatever’s up has nothing at all to do with Mr. Great-Tipper.”

 

Eren flushed a bright red and stiffened. “Don’t call him that! He has a name, Armin!” He quickly tried his best to quiet down, seeing the glares the other inhabitants of the library were giving him. Giving them a sheepish smile, he turned back to Armin and whispered harshly. “I’m just in a good mood, is that so bad?”

 

“It is when you’re so secretive about whatever’s got you in that mood.”

 

Eren groaned. Armin could be so stubborn sometimes. But then again, so could he.

 

“I’m fine. He’s fine. Everything’s fine. Now can we get back to studying?”

 

Armin gave Eren a calculating look but relented. “Fine. I’ll leave it alone. For now, let’s tackle question forty-one on Mr. Barnes’s homework. You’re not good at calculus.”

 

“I do perfectly well in calculus, thank you very much.” Eren flushed at the blatant denial in his voice. He was terrible at calc.

 

\--

 

Eren fell back onto his bed and sighed, staring at his ceiling. How do you get coffee stains out of a handkerchief? How do you clean a handkerchief, anyway? Is there a specific way to clean one? Can't he just toss it in with the wash?

 

He shook his head. No. This was _Levi's_ handkerchief. After weeks of him visiting the shop, even Eren, dense as he was, could tell how high his cleaning standards were. He always wiped down his seat before sitting down and did the same to the table before touching it. He always had _something_ , whether it be a napkin or handkerchief, in his lap to make sure no crumbs fell onto it. He doesn't like handshakes either. Eren guessed was because he didn't know whether or not their hands were clean.

He kept a small bottle of hand sanitizer in his pocket.

 

Eren sighed and dragged a hand down his face. _I'm such a creep,_ he thought, _Who watches someone-- practically a stranger so intensely they know about their opinion on handshakes and germs?_

 

He sighed, for most likely the hundredth time, and grabbed his laptop, balancing it on his stomach. Might as well search it up. He had nothing better to do.

 

\--

“Hey, hey Erwin! You know that boy Levi’s in _love_ with? The apple of his eye? The yin to his yang?” Hange questioned.

 

Erwin only gave an amused chuckle and glanced up at her from his paperwork. “If it’s the boy you keep gossiping about after lunch, then yes, I do know.”

 

“Yeah, I’d prefer it if you stopped with that actually, shitty-glasses.” Levi grumbled, eyes scanning the papers in his hand. “Eyebrows, this is fine.”

 

Erwin nodded and thanked him before retrieving the documents and returning his attention to the woman with the gleeful gleam in her eyes sitting before them.

 

“Ok! Well you know how Levi is a little shit who never makes a move?” She laughed. “He actually had a conversation with him today! And it was all thanks to me!” She nodded her head firmly with a look of proud satisfaction on her face.

 

Erwin raised his obnoxiously large brows. “Really? Levi who has no backbone when it comes to love? Are you sure you didn’t inhale any toxic fumes while in your lab yesterday?”

 

“Oi!” Levi snapped, annoyed at the jab from Erwin. “I have a backbone! Shut the hell up, Erwin. And you didn’t do shit, Hange. All you did was have him make a mess of himself.”

 

Hange cackled. “More like a _hot_ mess! He was so cute! Good thing I got the ball rolling for you! Plus, if nothing had happened, you’d have been brooding about not being able to make a move! You’re such a baby, Lee-Lee!”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Sure, Lee-Lee.”

 

Erwin hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe I should join you next time. I want to see what this boy looks like for myself.”

 

Hange snorted. “Yeah, sure. You also want to check him over and make sure he's good enough for _little Levi_. You're like an overprotective Dad, Erwin.”

 

Levi clicked his tongue. “Who said you could come anyway, Eyebrows? I've already made the mistake of letting Hange meet him, I'm sure as hell not letting _you_ see him, too.”

 

Erwin gave a light chuckle. “I invited myself. I don't need your permission to go anywhere, Levi.”

 

Hange cackled, the witch. “Nothing you can do about that, shortie!”

 

Levi flicked her forehead harshly as he stood up. “I can't stand to be in the same room with you anymore; I can feel myself losing braincells. I'm going to my office.”

  
With that, he turned sharply on his heel and made a swift exit, Hange’s raucous laughter flowing out of the room and causing interns to do a double take in the middle of their errands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how college works, since i'm not in college yet?? Please help me. This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I really had to get a chapter out to make up for the last few weeks. Sorry.


	4. TFW Your Dad-Friend Meets Your Boyfriend (ha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter to- (?) do something, I don't know. It's a little rusty, I'm sorry I'm not very good at this. This was late because right after I posted the last chapter, I got SUPER busy with schoolwork and events and planning and exams and the like. But, since school is out, I'll (hopefully maybe) be able to post more frequently (?????) I don't know I'm really terrible I'm sorry.

“Hey, Eren?” Armin called out from his place on his bed and closed his now finished novel.They had just gotten back from the library and Eren decided to hang out in Armin’s dorm instead of going back to his own. He did so often, even when Armin wasn’t around; he usually just hung out with his roommate, Marco instead.

“Yeah, Blondie?” Eren called back, albeit a bit distracted by the video game he was consumed in.

“Have you cleaned Tipper’s handkerchief yet?”

“Tipper? Who the hell is-” Eren paused, his game character dying in the process. “Is that what you’re calling him now? Are we in middle school, Ar?”

Armin huffed indignantly. “I think it suits him. Would you prefer Shortie? Tall, Dark, and Handsome? Oh wait..” He snickered.

“You’re so lame Armin.” He placed his controller on the floor beside him and leaned back to stretch. “He’s not that short. You guys are probably the same height!”

Armin grinned. “Yes, but I’m cute, so it’s okay. My height suits me!.”

“Are you bragging, you punk?” Armin laughed. “I bet I’m probably taller than him, too.”

“You’re 5’4!!”

“Which makes it even better! I’ve only got a few inches over Historia, so being taller than Tipper is great for me!”

“Shut up, Armin!”

\--

“Ah! Levi, don’t forget, I’m coming with you to lunch today!” Erwin’s booming voice rang out from across the office floor.

Hange, who was making her way to her own office paused and beamed. “Me too! Me too!”

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Shut the hell up. I never agreed to this, assholes.”

Erwin tutted disapprovingly. “We’re in a professional environment, Levi, you shouldn’t be shouting out profanities across the room.”

Levi gave Erwin a sharp glare before turning swiftly on his heel and taking short, clipped steps to his own office, flipping him off in the process. “Fuck off.”

Hange guffawed and patted Erwin hard on the shoulder before continuing on her way. “I’m looking forward to lunch, old man!”

Erwin raised an offended brow. “Old..?” He looked around the office and caught the attention of a nearby employee. “Am I old, Beverley?”

She gave a nervous smile. “Um, Sir, I'm not really sure how to answer that..”

\--

Erwin was silent when the three of them made their way to their cars, which was strange, because normally he’d have been chatting with Hange, who would’ve no doubt been rattling off about Eren and the coffee shop. Levi shook his head and started up his ignition. Who the hell cares if that big oaf is silent? It’s a lot more peaceful without his scheming, anyway. Besides, Hange does enough yapping for the three of us.

He sighed and dreaded lunch, even if he did get to see Eren, him meeting Erwin didn’t sound good to him. Preferably, he’d like to take Eren and keep him all for himself. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that was illegal, and Levi doesn’t fuck with the law. Tightening his grip on the wheel, he pulled out of the parking lot a bit sharply and made his way to the coffee shop, both hoping Eren wasn’t there and hoping he was at the same time.

\--

“Eren!! Hey- hey EREN!” Hange was hollering in the shop in the seat across from Levi, with Erwin to her right, their earbuds were about ready to burst.

Glancing around the room, Levi could tell the other patrons were annoyed as well. Luckily, it was a slow day. He noticed the swinging door to the back of the shop swing open and Eren’s cute face make an appearance, and he cursed himself for the happiness blooming in his chest at the sight of him.

“Hange, please don’t yell in the store.” He looked embarrassed as he spoke, and Levi felt a twinge of endearment. What an angel.

Hange only grinned and waved her hand in Erwin’s direction. “So this is Erwin, he’s been really wanting to meet you!” She leaned closer to him and stage whispered, “Don’t be intimidated by his killer brows and impressive physique, he’s just a doofus.”

Eren nodded and his eyes directed towards Erwin, taking in the sight of him. “Nice to meet you Erwin, I’m Eren Jaeger!” His hand shot out a bit energetically, but it shook a bit.

Erwin flashed a business smile and brought his hand up to shake Eren’s. “Erwin Smith. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Eren relaxed visibly, but was a still a bit tense at the epitome of professionalism that is Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Armin and I are the same height.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is just a really short test chapter to get my toes wet. Or test the waters. Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
